Cori:But This Time It Was DifferentSkittles
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: Tori likes Cat but does Cat like her back? Tori is sleeping over at Cat's and Cat wants Skittles. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Skittles. Rated K just cuz I decided it wasn't enough to be T.


There was just something about her.

I have been friends with Cat for a long time and I've slept over at her house lots before but there was something different this time.

Maybe I should just go homed and- Cat's door flew open.

"Hi, Tori!" It was her usual peppy tone, but there was something different about her usual innocent smile. It had been almost completely replaced with a smirk.

It was like she knew that I was feeling pain and she just wanted to see it eat away at me.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Cat gently shake my arm. "Tori? Are you okay?"

I was still slightly in my own world so I just nodded. Cat's smile returned through her concerned look and her smirk as she pulled me upstairs by my hand.

I smiled contently. When she held my hand in hers I felt complete. But why was I feeling this? Cat was just my friend. Just my friend. Just my friend.

I watched Cat stretch after she shut her bedroom door. Her shirt rose a little. I can't help but let my mind wonder what was under the rest of her shirt.

No...We're just friends. I was once again torn from my thoughts.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Her face still had a huge sweet smile covering it.

I looked into her deep swirling chocolate eyes. I had no real plans for tonight.

"Whatever you want." Cat clapped her hands. "Movie time!"

She gently pushed me back onto her bed and then ran to her shelf of movies.

As she bounced from foot to foot, I let my eyes wander over her body. Her slender shape. Her round-

"Tori, do you wanna watch The Little Mermaid or The Notebook?"

My eyes flew up to meet hers again hoping that she hadn't seen me staring at her.

"Wait, lemme guess...The Notebook?" I honestly didn't care. "Ya, Cat. You're right, as always." "YAY!"

Cat turned back around and put on the movie. My eyes followed her everywhere.

She laid down next to where I was sitting. Do I lay next to her? Would it be weird?

"Tori, Silly. Aren't you going to lay down with me?" Cat answered my question. I laid down awkwardky next to Cat who was fiddling with her remote.

I saw the TV light up, then the movie started. Cat forced my arm around her and snuggled into my side. I felt crazy.

I mean, I had cuddled with her at all of our other sleepovers but this one was different.

Cat lifted her head from between my arm and laid it right under my braline. As she watched the movie, I watched her.

The way her her chest rose and fell. The way her eyes glistened.

I didn't realize it until now but I had started rubbing her back. I guess she liked it because hadn 't told me to stop.

"You're beautiful." I let that slip. She didn't hear me or she did and just chose not to respond. I hoped the first one.

I closed my eyes and pulled Cat closer to me. About ten minutes later Cat turned off the movie so I opened my eyes.

Her clock said it was still only 8:15pm. Cat sat up and faced me. I immediatley missed her warmth.

"Hey, Tori." "Ya." "I think you're beautiful, too." I blushed. She had heard me. "And you have especially beautiful, long legs that can reach my candy in the highest shelves."

I looked back up at a smiling Cat. "You want me to get your candy, don't you?" She nodded at me. I stood up and looked at Cat. "Lead me to the candy."

Cat took my hand, making me complete again, and led me into the kitchen. "On top of the fridge." I let go of Cat's hand and walked to the fridge.

I quickly grabbed a bag of Skittles and turned around. Cat was already running upstairs so I ran after her.

When we were both in, she shut her bedroom door. We looked at eachother with serious faces and then broke into laughter.

I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed so Cat came up next to me and did the same thing. "Skittles, please."

I had a plan to see if Cat liked me back or not. I opened the bag of Skittles and poured almost all of them in my mouth.

After I swallowed, I put the last one on my tongue and sat on the empty bag. I looked at Cat who had a sad look on her face.

"Tori, you ate all of them." "Not this one," I stuck out my tongue to reveal a purple candy, "Do you want it?" Cat nodded. "Then take it."

Cat reached her hand towards my face. "Uh-uh." Cat looked at me and ruffled her eyebrows like she was thinking of another way to get the candy.

I put the Skittle in between my lips when suddenly Cat leaned into me and kissed me. She caught me off guard so as soon as her tongue was wrapped around the candy, I let her pull away.

I sat back in awe as Cat chewed her candy. I blushed as she giggled.

"It's not as good after it's been in someone's mouth for a while but you're mouth tastes like candy so it's okay."

I literally wiped the look of confusion off my face as I rubbed my hand over my face.

I'm not sure that my plan really worked because Cat seemed unphased by what had just happened. "Cat, you kissed me." "Uh-huh." "And you don't seem affected by it."

"And your point is?" I rubbed my forehead as I stood up. "That's kind of a big thing...Do you at least feel different now?" "No. I've always liked you, Tori, and that kiss didn't change a thing."

I smiled, still slightly confused. It was like Cat to confuse someone and then speak her mind. Cat stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Do you like me, too?" I nodded and then slowly leaned into Cat. She kissed me and then smiled.

"You still taste like Skittles." "About that. , I'll buy you as many Skittles as you want. I feel so bad about tha-" Cat kissed me to make silence.

"It's okay. You have to share your things with the people you love, and Tori, I love you." I smiled and pulled Cat in for a hug. "I love you, too, Kitten."

I backed out of the hug and looked into Cat's swirling brown eyes. Cat had a concerned look on her face. "Does this mean we're girlfriend and girlfriend now?"

"If you want us to be." Cat jumped into a hug and started twirling us around. "Oh, yes, Tori! I do! I love you so much! Yay! We're girlfriends!"

Cat kissed me again and smiled.

I guess I was right.

There was something different about this time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Reviews are my dinner and right now I'm starving! Thanks. :)**


End file.
